


"Ren"

by Dibsanddabs



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rick's Death, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sad, Season/Series 02, the tiniest bit of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one called him Ren. No one but Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ren"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> Comments adored, kudos loved.  
> Thanks for reading

The first time Rick called Kieren “Ren”, he wasn’t sure what it meant. His name was short as it was, occasionally shortened to "Kier" by his family. He'd never had a real nickname before.

 

They were sat on Rick’s bedroom floor. They were both quite young, maybe only eleven or twelve, and they were playing a video game. They were jointly trying to defeat the boss of one level, something they’d tried loads of times before but had always died at the last minute. Their eyes were locked on the screen, wide and excited, as their fingers dashed over the buttons on their controllers. Kieren had a quick idea, attacking from a different side, using a different shot, jumping at just the right moment. The boss went down and a message proclaiming “You Won” appeared on the screen. Kieren beamed over at Rick, who grinned back, that smile sending pride through the younger boy.

“Nice one Ren!” He said, turning back to the screen to click through to the next level.

“Ren?” Kieren asked, frowning at him slightly. “What’s that?”

“Your name, stupid. Short for Kieren. You know, Kier- REN” Rick overemphasised the last syllable, looking pleased with himself.

“No one calls me that,” Kieren said, frowning a little. Rick paused the game to look at him.

“Yeah but I’m different,” he said proudly. “I’m your best mate, so I get a special name for you. And I chose Ren.”

“Well then shouldn’t I have a special name for you?” Kieren said, genuinely curious. Rick was older, made sure Kieren didn't fall behind on things like this.

“Nah, leave it as Rick, ‘cause then we’ll be Rick and Ren. Sounds like superheroes doesn’t it?” He said with a laugh. “Rick and Ren, against the world!” He put his arm up in a fist and Kieren, Ren, copied.

 

After that the name stuck, one thing that Rick truly had to himself.

 

-

 

The name had never sounded better. Risk whispered it against his lips in the dimly lit cave. It wasn't comfortable, but it was private and that was what matter.

"Ren..."

"Rick"

Both of their voices were breathy, rasped as they took seconds apart to breath before coming back together again. Their names were etched into the wall above their head. There were other names too, but they didn't care, this was their place. They pulled back again, pulling in air as they were both light headed.

"Fuck... Ren."

 

-

 

Kieren sat at Rick’s grave. He’d died a week ago, well died again. “Rick and Ren against the world, eh?” He said softly. “We didn’t know how true that would get.” He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat before telling Rick about everything that was happening. He’d started getting postcards from Amy, his sister was applying for the local college, Rick’s mum had chosen to move away. She was leaving in a few days but Kieren was sure she’d visit before she went. He told Rick about starting to paint again, that it helped somehow. He was being more open, as was his entire family, and he had things to do on a day to day basis that kept him sane. “I’m not following you this time mate, promise.”

 

-

 

“I’ll be up in a second,” Kieren said to Simon with a smile. Simon nodded, smiling to Kieren’s parents through the glass door as they were about to leave. They were out for the evening to help at the reformed parish council, Jem was at some help group for ex-HVF fighters with PTSD, and Simon had been allowed round to have Kieren to himself for the evening. He went upstairs so that Steve could not so subtly give Kieren a set of rules, and he quickly found Kieren’s bedroom. He looked around, smiling at the artwork and the photos. It felt very much like Kieren in here, like he’d stepped into his mind. There was a box on the bed, open with a few pieces of paper lying around. He took a quick glimpse, seeing that one was a photo of a cave wall, some writing on it. He didn’t want to pry, but surely reading it wasn’t invading anything. The writing was big, and simply said “Rick + Ren forever”. Glancing at the other letters and photos, Simon realised what this box must be, suddenly feeling awful for looking. Before he could step away Kieren bundled into the room.

“Hey, sorry about that, they just-” he stopped as he saw the box. “Oh, sorry, must have forgot to put that away.” He looked at Simons face and it was obvious that he knew. “I- I just… I wanted-” Kieren started, but Simon cut him off.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain.” He said softly. “I told you, we all got our scars. The ones we can’t see are the only ones that can still hurt.” There was a moment of still before Kieren nodded and swallowed, watching Simon for any sign of hurt or offence. Simon only stepped back to let Kieren gather the stuff and put it in it’s box, putting the box in his wardrobe. He took a few deep breaths before turning back to Simon.

“Ren’s a cute name though,” Simon said with a smile. Kieren’s face dropped a little and he shook his head.

“I don’t go by that,” he said firmly. Simon nodded, not quite understanding but knowing it was important so not pushing.

“So are we going to watch this movie?” He said instead. Kieren nodded, finding it quickly before heading down to set it up on the TV. Simon was given the list of rules, most of which they followed although others were conveniently forgotten.

When Kieren’s parents got back they found them both asleep on the sofa with the telly still on, Kieren lying on Simons chest, who had a protective arm around the smaller man. They smiled to themselves and let them sleep, they weren’t doing any harm like that. Kieren had a rare peaceful night.

 

-

 

When morning came they woke up around the same time, both stretching out to hear their dead joints clicking back into place.

“Morning beautiful,” Simon said with that look in his eyes, the one that Kieren knew would make him blush if he could. “I want to say something real quick.” Kieren raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah? What?”

“That box,” Simon started. He saw Kieren flinch, so continued quickly. “Keep it. Either for as long as you need or forever. Look at the things in it when you need to. You might be my Kieren now, but that doesn’t mean the past didn’t happen or didn’t hurt. Honour him like he deserves.” Kieren swallowed hard.

“Thank you,” he said very quietly. Simon kissed his forehead.

“Now do we have to pretend to eat breakfast with your folks or can we sneak up to your room?”

 

They ended up sitting at the breakfast table, joking around and talking mostly to each other. It all felt as close to normal as most of them had felt in a long time. 

The box was forgotten for now, but Simon never called him Ren again. He’d never met Rick, but he knew he owed him that much.


End file.
